Steam kettles are being used on a commercial basis to heat relatively large quantities of foods such as soup, sauces or the like. Such kettles or vessels have an opening at the top thereof for receiving such foods and are heated in the kettle to the appropriate cooking temperature. Once the food is cooked the titling kettle is adapted to be swivelled about a pivot point so as to pour out the contents therein into an appropriate container. Such tilting kettle or vessels are adapted to swivel about trunnion assemblies which include a trunnion shaft and trunnion housing.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,154,272 relates to a vapour jacket cooking vessel having tubular evaporators with a closed end and an open end where the open end is affixed to the vapour jacket so that the working fluid flows into and floods the evaporator and functions as the working fluid therein.
Furthermore, Canadian Pat. No. 694,947 relates to an elevating mechanism used in association with the kettle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,779 discloses a heat transfer medium passing through two trunnions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,006 discloses two trunnions each of which is longitudinally bored to form a steam conduit leading into the chamber and a valve which is provided to control the delivery thereto.
The steam jacketed tilting kettles heretofore have been supported and adapted for rotation about an axis passing through two trunnions connected at oposite sides of the kettle. The use of two trunnions for steam jacketed tilting kettles presents relatively complicated structure as well as causing difficulties in lining up the two trunnions (located in bearings) after welding.
It is an object of this invention to construct an efficient steam tilting kettle and particularly a steam tilting kettle which is supported for rotation about a single trunnion assembly.